jalen_sonic_gamerfandomcom-20200213-history
Jalen Colon
Milton Jalen Colon Jr., more simply referred to as Jalen, is the creator of the Jalen Sonic Gamer company, channel and franchise, and is also a voice actor in his YouTube videos. He makes these videos with his best friends; David Ortiz, Blu, and Mason Price. Biography Jalen Colon was born in Allentown, Pennsylvania, on Febraury 10, 2005. He got inspiration to do Sonic videos after watching SonicX6868's Sonic plush videos back in 2013. He created his YouTube channel in 2013 at the age of 8. Residence Jalen's Parents divorced at the End of 2013. Religion Jalen has been Baptized in 2015, He's now a Christian. Editor JSG Uses Movies Maker and Adobe After Effects Likes and Dislikes Likes * Making videos * Sonic The Hedgehog * Sonic The Hedgehog Movie (2020)/Sonic's new Movie Redesign. * Fortnite * his friends * Rey * Mason * Blu/Zaxq * Video Games * Comic Books * Making Video Games * Making Movies * SEGA * Nintendo * Amazon * Lanta Bus * Sonic franchise * PS4 * Nintendo Switch * Wii U * Super Smash Bros(Movie Coming Soon) * Toys and Plushies * Reading Youtube Comments * His Fans * Vlogging * Sonic Generations(So much it is his favorite 3D Sonic Game of all time) * Splatoon * Super Mario Odysessy * Robot Chicken * Sonic The Hedgehog(SEGA Genesis) * Captain Underpants * Getting Subscribers * GameStop * Amiibo * LEGO * Rocko's Modern Life and Static Cling. * Rugrats(Until they Ruined it) * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Nickelodeon * Comedy * Happy Tree Friends * Blood, Killing, and Swearing in Movies and Shows, etc. * Horror Movies * Castlevania * Injustice: God Among Us(and the sequel) * Harley Quinn * The Simpsons * The Angry Video Game Nerd * The YMCA After-School Program * The Rugrats Movie * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Kirby * Cuphead * Bendy and The Ink Machine * Indie Rights, Inc. * The Loud House * Konami * Suicide Squad * Weird Al Yankovic * The Harley Quinn Series * Mega Man * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * New Characters arriving to Jalen Sonic Gamer. * Midnight * Baseball * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram * Snapchat * Tik Tok * Reddit * Looney Tunes * Boomerang (The 2015 Version) * Hanging out with Friends(Or Buddies) * Detective Pikachu Movie * His LG Phone(Until the screen cracked) * Memes * Anime * Virtual Console * Sonic Boom TV Series * Red Dead Redemption * Undertale and Deltarune * Mortal Kombat * Twitch * Phantasy Star * Jeff Fowler redesigning Sonic's Movie Design * His new Samsung Galaxy J2 * Master System * Marvel vs Capcom * Cloud City Games * Retro Gaming * PUBG * Punch-Out!!! * Breakfast * Streaming Games * Darkstalkers * Coffee * Reese's Puffs * Coming up with New Ideas. * Every Sega Console (Except the 32X) * Buying New Games * Fire Emblem * Other Sonic Characters * Sonic Mania * Sonic Forces * Persona 5 * Newsgrounds * Steam * South Park * Dragon Ball * Checking his email * Puyo Puyo * Guilty Gear Dislikes * Losing Subscribers * His free government Phone (The reason he got a Samsung Galaxy J2) * Tangled * Tangled: The Series * The Ending to Super Mario Odyssey * Dr. Eggman * Sega 32X * Disney Animation(Except Wreck It Ralph) * SonicX6868 * Rugrats(Now) * Game Over * Super Mario Bros Movie. * Homework * Losing a round of Super Smash Bros * Rugrats Go Wild * Having to Age-Restrict his Videos * Losing in PUBG * Sonic The Hedgehog Movie (2019) (Formerly) * His haters * Getting Headaches * Useless Stuff * Broken Games * The Upcoming Rugrats Movie(Due to the fact that Rugrats Go Wild failed) * The Emoji Movie * SAP Assistants * Konami shifting to Mobile * Bullies * Anime English Dubs * Sonic '06 * Sonic's Schoolhouse * Sonic X-Treme getting Cancelled * Someone Interrupting his Videos * Movies with crappy Animation * Not Talking to the People He wants to talk to * Dropping his Electronics * Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning * Cancelling Stuff * Getting hit in the Face with a Kickball * Failing/Crappy Stop Motions * Video Game Crash of '83 * Lies * Getting Sick * His headphones getting broken. * Hate Comments * Warner Music Group * Boredom * Stopping to rest while running track. Talents * Filming video- Jalen and his crew are experts in making plush videos in topping the number one Sonic channel * Playing Video Games- he is pretty good at playing many games such as Sonic Generations, Splatoon and many more. YouTube career Jalen started a channel called Jalen Sonic Gamer on September 27, 2013. He posted his first Sonic video on September 27, 2013, which was Sonic is Kidnapped, a remake of the SonicX6868 Video from the late 2013. Jalen Sonic Gamer has made many videos ever since and has become popular on the internet a year later, this wiki and 100+ subscribers. On 2016, Jalen made a 2nd channel known as Jalen Stop Motioning. This channel was for Stop Motion. Then he opened up TeenJSG and Jalen Sonic Gamer Animation Studios in 2014. In 2018 he Opened Armor Comics, The comic division of Jalen Sonic Gamer. Today Jalen is now a teenager, and still makes videos to this day. He used to upload many random videos at a time, but now makes two highly professional videos every week now, on a schedule. Jalen has since begun appearing as himself in fourth wall breaking scenes in his videos. He also has deleted some of his older videos after realizing how dumb they were. As well, Jalen has voiced many characters (including Sonic, Mega Man and more) and appeared in Mega Man's Summer School as himself. His videos have since become highly professional and dedicated almost his entire life to making them. Trivia * Jalen makes random videos as unexpected * He has suffered many illnesses over hs years. * He's now got the registered Bandicam * Jalen had to delay stuff, due to him being very busy. Category:Characters Category:Youtubers Category:Sonic Fans Category:JSG Employees Category:Teenagers Category:CEO